U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,598 discloses applicator endpieces of generally cylindrical shape and including a chamfered end. Such endpieces enable a composition to be applied to a surface in a relatively accurate manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,254 discloses endpieces for applying makeup to lips. The endpieces are used in connection with a wiper member constituted by a block of foam. The use of such a wiper member makes it possible to use applicator endpieces with a wide variety of shapes.
European application EP-A-1 053 695 discloses endpieces that deform on passing through a wiper member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,743 relates to a makeup applicator comprising a body made of deformable material and including an applicator portion that defines a planar application surface. The applicator portion includes a recess disposed between the planar application surface and a handle portion of the applicator. Only the applicator portion of the first end of the deformable body is used for application.
In addition, the applicator portion has a width measured perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the applicator that is greater than the width of the handle portion.